jeg elsker
by theprue
Summary: vær sød at skrive tilbage
1. Chapter 1

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

En ny begyndelse

Kapitel 1. Tæt på

EJ hermione kom nu det er jo bare lige op af trapperne sagde Ron der prøvet at få hermione med ham op på drengenes sovesal til sidst efter tyve minutters tikkene sagde hun ja hvis hun måtte tage usylingheds kappen på da hun ikke ville ses, så gik de der op til sove salen. da de kom der op spurte Ron hermione hvad hun godt kunne lide ved drenge og hvordan de skal være: jeg kan godt lide at de siger at jeg er smuk og ikke lækker, jeg kan godt lide drenge der får mig til at grine, drenge der bare tage min hånd uden der skal være en grund, drenge der holder sig vågne bare for at se mig sove, en der er lige glad med om du er tyk eller tynd, en der selv mener at han er den heldigste dreng i vende nå han holder om mig. Sagde hun drømmene hun kasket et blik hen på Ron der stod med store øre. Da Harry kom ind på ham og ron's værelse hej mione har i set min u-kappe, ja her ,tak sagde hermione og gav Harry kappen tak sagde harry kommer i med han tog kappen på og gik med Ron og hermione i hælene da de gik ned af trapperne kom harry til at skupe ron ind i hermione da nu stod så tæt på at han kunne duftede lille rose der sad i hendes hår de så hinanden i øjne, du..åh..ser..åh smuk ud sagde ron, øh..tak sagde hermione viste du at nå en dreng siger til en pige: du er sexet kigger han kun på hendes krop, nå en dreng siger hun er køn kigger han på hendes ansigt og nå en.. (hun kigget lidt ned og efter ca. et halvt min så hun op igen)dreng forsatte hun siger at hun er..smuk så ser han også hendes hjerte, en lang pause, øh.. hermione jeg øh.._ron_ lød en stemme det var Ginny der ville spørge ham om noget men stopper op da hun så dem stå så tæt blev hun paf og så ikke den hus alf der løb ind i hende så hun faldt med et brag. ron slap hermione og trak sig væk. Sener i opholdestugen. Harry jeg tror at ron og hermione er forelsket, jeg mener de stod så tæt at de kunne kysse ved at vende hove og hvem ved de ikke har? sagde Ginny til harry, men det ville da være sødt hvis de var sammen jeg mener de har kend hinanden i næsten 7 år og ron har indrømmede at han er forelsket i mione og det har mione også at hun er i ham (tænker) så vil også have andet at se til end om jeg er sammen med hans søster) sagde harry, en ti minutters tid efter kom ron ind, harry du skal skynde dig til quidditc kampen! Sagde ron ja det havde jeg glemt sagde harry, drengene gik.

Kapitel 2. Jeg elsker dig Sweety

Sener ved gik over til megafonen og sagde jeg har noget jeg gerne vil sig det er om en pige der har taget mit hjerte jeg er helt væk i hende, hendes glimt i øjnene det smukke smil ja jeg husker første gang jeg tog hendes hånd og hvor varm jeg blev da hun blinket til mig og sommer fuglen i min mave nå jeg kalder hende Swittei og da hun kysset mig på kinden og vi stod så tæt at jeg kunne dufte rosen i hendes..men for at komme til sagen… øh… okay nu siger jeg det bare Swittei jeg elsker dig og hvis du har det på sammen måde med mig så med mig ved søen om 10 minutter tak for at jeg måtte bruge 2 minutter at jeres tid sagde ron og gik ned til søen da de så em pige komme ned fra til skurenes plads Ginny så hvem det var og mimet til harry H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E ,harry så meget forvirret ud og fløj ned til Ginny for at høre had det var hun ville. ved søen kom hermione løbene ned til ron med tåre i øjnene og helt lyserød i hoved. Elsker du mig virkelig sagde hun, ja sagde ron og blev rød i kinderne han gik hen til hermione og sagde men du må da også gengælde mine følelser ellers var du da ikke kommet mione? ja jeg er hvis også helt vild med dig roneld sagde hermione med et lille smile. De gik i ca. da hermione pluslig gjorde noget hun samlet sig mod og sagde: åh… Ron ja sagde ron hun vente hoved og kysset ham let på munden, der gik noget der kunne være flere timer før ron også tog sig sammen og kysset hende tilbage han tog sin hånd ned af hendes ryg og holde hende tæt ind til sig, hun tog nu hendes hænder op om hans hals. Da de slap hinanden igen satte ron sig ned på knæ tog en boks op fra sin lomme og sagde hermione Jane Granger vil du være min kæreste?

Kapitel 3. Et ord

Hermione tog boksen i sin hånd og sagde ja, da hun åbnet så hun et lille halskæde led med et h og et r i et guld med sølv skrift hjerte(en tåre trillet ned at hendes kind) da hun frem stammet hvor længe har du været forelsket i mig?

Siden 4.år svaret ron lidt lyserød i kinderne det var der for jeg er så..øh..underlig nå du snakker om krum, men hvad med dig smukke siden..hermione så ned og sagde 5.å du huske da vi først møde hinanden i toget da vi ikke kunne udstå hinanden sagde hermione ja grinede ron eller andet år der blev jeg virkelig nevøs da du var forstenet sagde ron, eller da vi på 3.år var så uvenner over min kat og din rotte små grinet hermione jeg kan huske den underlige følelse jeg fik af at se dig med krum indskød ron, hermione skynde sig at skifte emne eller da jeg skulle samle mod til at kysse dig på kinden på vores 5.år… de blev afbrudt at Ginny der kom løbne og sagde i skal skynde jeg op og spise i har været væk i 4 timer, hermione og ron rejste sig op og begynde at gå op mod slottet da ron sagde mione jeg ville spørge Dig om du vil med mig hjem her i sommer ferien? Vi har hele huset for os selv Ja sagde hermione smilene uden at tænke over det. Ved aftensmaden så Ginny at ron og hermione og ron ikke tog øjne fra hinanden, harry sagde Ginny skal vi ikke blive på skolen her i sommer ferien jeg mener og lade ''de unge elsker'' have huset her i sommer mor og far er blevet inviteret på ferie af alle mine broder til Spanien så de har huset alene. Sener i opholdsstuen sad ron og hermione i to stole ved pejsen, hermione læste og ron øvet i troldmandsskak da det pluslig kom fra ron mione der er noget jeg må vise dig..

Kapitel 4. Kærligheden flyver. Ron tog hende med ud til søen, hvor der stod en prestissimo(der var harry's ron havde lånt) ron steg op på den og rakte hånden ud mod hermione og sagde kom nu mione der sker ikke noget,

Men jeg er så bange for at flyve sagde hermione kom nu der sker ikke noget ron forsikret hende okay så sagde hermione og tog hans hånd da hun satte sig op slog hun armene om livet på ham der kom et sug da de steg op over skolen hvor er her flot sagde hermione ja jeg må indrømme at her er flot om natten sagde ron,

''natte vil det sige at..''

Ja klokken er 00,01

''Skal vi så ikke til…''

Hermione nåde ikke at sige mere før hun opdaget at hun havde sluppet ron i det sek. Hun skulle til at svinge armene om ron igen fald hun af kosten, ned og ned gik det da hun mærket noget om sit liv det var ron der havde taget fat om hende og hev hende op på koste i det hun sad der landet de på jorden. er du okay spurte ron hermione?, har haft det beder men det var sjovt at flyve og jeg havde ikke set skolen så smuk før små grinede hun de gik hånd i hånd tilbage til skolen da de kom ind i opholdsstuen og så at den var tomt tog ron armen om hermione og kysset hende godnat mione godnat ron bon grinede hermione hun listet ind på sit værelse lagde sig på sengen og tog sin dagbog frem og skarv: _kære dagbog mig og ron er nu blevet__kærester og han har inviteret mig med ham hjem i sommer ferien i dag var vi også ude og flyve på kost jeg fald af men ron grab mig da vi kom tilbage kyssede vi og jeg elsker ham virkelig hans måde at kalde mi mione på er så dejlig smutter nu ses xoxo mione._

Næste dag, da de havde besvægleser. Hele klassen var i lokalet da det var ulåst, hermione og Ginny sad på et bor og snakket lige som alle i klasen gjorde ron så at hermione havde kæden på og smilet hermione gav ham et kom-og-sed-ved-mig blik så der gjorde han da timen var slut gik ron og hermione ud fa lokalet og ned af gangen til biblioteket kunne de høre en røbe_ jeg ved godt at du ved at jeg er utro, men kunne du ikke være lidt glad jeg har fundet en jeg er glad for at være sammen med_. da de kom nærmer kunne de høre at det var Ginny's stemme hun stod og råbte at Dean


	2. jeg elsker dig

[Skriv dokumentets titel]

En ny begyndelse

Kapitel 1. Tæt på

EJ hermione kom nu det er jo bare lige op af trapperne sagde Ron der prøvet at få hermione med ham op på drengenes sovesal til sidst efter tyve minutters tikkene sagde hun ja hvis hun måtte tage usylingheds kappen på da hun ikke ville ses, så gik de der op til sove salen. da de kom der op spurte Ron hermione hvad hun godt kunne lide ved drenge og hvordan de skal være: jeg kan godt lide at de siger at jeg er smuk og ikke lækker, jeg kan godt lide drenge der får mig til at grine, drenge der bare tage min hånd uden der skal være en grund, drenge der holder sig vågne bare for at se mig sove, en der er lige glad med om du er tyk eller tynd, en der selv mener at han er den heldigste dreng i vende nå han holder om mig. Sagde hun drømmene hun kasket et blik hen på Ron der stod med store øre. Da Harry kom ind på ham og ron's værelse hej mione har i set min u-kappe, ja her ,tak sagde hermione og gav Harry kappen tak sagde harry kommer i med han tog kappen på og gik med Ron og hermione i hælene da de gik ned af trapperne kom harry til at skupe ron ind i hermione da nu stod så tæt på at han kunne duftede lille rose der sad i hendes hår de så hinanden i øjne, du..åh..ser..åh smuk ud sagde ron, øh..tak sagde hermione viste du at nå en dreng siger til en pige: du er sexet kigger han kun på hendes krop, nå en dreng siger hun er køn kigger han på hendes ansigt og nå en.. (hun kigget lidt ned og efter ca. et halvt min så hun op igen)dreng forsatte hun siger at hun er..smuk så ser han også hendes hjerte, en lang pause, øh.. hermione jeg øh.._ron_ lød en stemme det var Ginny der ville spørge ham om noget men stopper op da hun så dem stå så tæt blev hun paf og så ikke den hus alf der løb ind i hende så hun faldt med et brag. ron slap hermione og trak sig væk. Sener i opholdestugen. Harry jeg tror at ron og hermione er forelsket, jeg mener de stod så tæt at de kunne kysse ved at vende hove og hvem ved de ikke har? sagde Ginny til harry, men det ville da være sødt hvis de var sammen jeg mener de har kend hinanden i næsten 7 år og ron har indrømmede at han er forelsket i mione og det har mione også at hun er i ham (tænker) så vil også have andet at se til end om jeg er sammen med hans søster) sagde harry, en ti minutters tid efter kom ron ind, harry du skal skynde dig til quidditc kampen! Sagde ron ja det havde jeg glemt sagde harry, drengene gik.

Kapitel 2. Jeg elsker dig Sweety

Sener ved gik over til megafonen og sagde jeg har noget jeg gerne vil sig det er om en pige der har taget mit hjerte jeg er helt væk i hende, hendes glimt i øjnene det smukke smil ja jeg husker første gang jeg tog hendes hånd og hvor varm jeg blev da hun blinket til mig og sommer fuglen i min mave nå jeg kalder hende Swittei og da hun kysset mig på kinden og vi stod så tæt at jeg kunne dufte rosen i hendes..men for at komme til sagen… øh… okay nu siger jeg det bare Swittei jeg elsker dig og hvis du har det på sammen måde med mig så med mig ved søen om 10 minutter tak for at jeg måtte bruge 2 minutter at jeres tid sagde ron og gik ned til søen da de så em pige komme ned fra til skurenes plads Ginny så hvem det var og mimet til harry H-E-R-M-I-O-N-E ,harry så meget forvirret ud og fløj ned til Ginny for at høre had det var hun ville. ved søen kom hermione løbene ned til ron med tåre i øjnene og helt lyserød i hoved. Elsker du mig virkelig sagde hun, ja sagde ron og blev rød i kinderne han gik hen til hermione og sagde men du må da også gengælde mine følelser ellers var du da ikke kommet mione? ja jeg er hvis også helt vild med dig roneld sagde hermione med et lille smile. De gik i ca. da hermione pluslig gjorde noget hun samlet sig mod og sagde: åh… Ron ja sagde ron hun vente hoved og kysset ham let på munden, der gik noget der kunne være flere timer før ron også tog sig sammen og kysset hende tilbage han tog sin hånd ned af hendes ryg og holde hende tæt ind til sig, hun tog nu hendes hænder op om hans hals. Da de slap hinanden igen satte ron sig ned på knæ tog en boks op fra sin lomme og sagde hermione Jane Granger vil du være min kæreste?

Kapitel 3. Et ord

Hermione tog boksen i sin hånd og sagde ja, da hun åbnet så hun et lille halskæde led med et h og et r i et guld med sølv skrift hjerte(en tåre trillet ned at hendes kind) da hun frem stammet hvor længe har du været forelsket i mig?

Siden 4.år svaret ron lidt lyserød i kinderne det var der for jeg er så..øh..underlig nå du snakker om krum, men hvad med dig smukke siden..hermione så ned og sagde 5.å du huske da vi først møde hinanden i toget da vi ikke kunne udstå hinanden sagde hermione ja grinede ron eller andet år der blev jeg virkelig nevøs da du var forstenet sagde ron, eller da vi på 3.år var så uvenner over min kat og din rotte små grinet hermione jeg kan huske den underlige følelse jeg fik af at se dig med krum indskød ron, hermione skynde sig at skifte emne eller da jeg skulle samle mod til at kysse dig på kinden på vores 5.år… de blev afbrudt at Ginny der kom løbne og sagde i skal skynde jeg op og spise i har været væk i 4 timer, hermione og ron rejste sig op og begynde at gå op mod slottet da ron sagde mione jeg ville spørge Dig om du vil med mig hjem her i sommer ferien? Vi har hele huset for os selv Ja sagde hermione smilene uden at tænke over det. Ved aftensmaden så Ginny at ron og hermione og ron ikke tog øjne fra hinanden, harry sagde Ginny skal vi ikke blive på skolen her i sommer ferien jeg mener og lade ''de unge elsker'' have huset her i sommer mor og far er blevet inviteret på ferie af alle mine broder til Spanien så de har huset alene. Sener i opholdsstuen sad ron og hermione i to stole ved pejsen, hermione læste og ron øvet i troldmandsskak da det pluslig kom fra ron mione der er noget jeg må vise dig..

Kapitel 4. Kærligheden flyver. Ron tog hende med ud til søen, hvor der stod en prestissimo(der var harry's ron havde lånt) ron steg op på den og rakte hånden ud mod hermione og sagde kom nu mione der sker ikke noget,

Men jeg er så bange for at flyve sagde hermione kom nu der sker ikke noget ron forsikret hende okay så sagde hermione og tog hans hånd da hun satte sig op slog hun armene om livet på ham der kom et sug da de steg op over skolen hvor er her flot sagde hermione ja jeg må indrømme at her er flot om natten sagde ron,

''natte vil det sige at..''

Ja klokken er 00,01

''Skal vi så ikke til…''

Hermione nåde ikke at sige mere før hun opdaget at hun havde sluppet ron i det sek. Hun skulle til at svinge armene om ron igen fald hun af kosten, ned og ned gik det da hun mærket noget om sit liv det var ron der havde taget fat om hende og hev hende op på koste i det hun sad der landet de på jorden. er du okay spurte ron hermione?, har haft det beder men det var sjovt at flyve og jeg havde ikke set skolen så smuk før små grinede hun de gik hånd i hånd tilbage til skolen da de kom ind i opholdsstuen og så at den var tomt tog ron armen om hermione og kysset hende godnat mione godnat ron bon grinede hermione hun listet ind på sit værelse lagde sig på sengen og tog sin dagbog frem og skarv: _kære dagbog mig og ron er nu blevet__kærester og han har inviteret mig med ham hjem i sommer ferien i dag var vi også ude og flyve på kost jeg fald af men ron grab mig da vi kom tilbage kyssede vi og jeg elsker ham virkelig hans måde at kalde mi mione på er så dejlig smutter nu ses xoxo mione._

Næste dag, da de havde besvægleser. Hele klassen var i lokalet da det var ulåst, hermione og Ginny sad på et bor og snakket lige som alle i klasen gjorde ron så at hermione havde kæden på og smilet hermione gav ham et kom-og-sed-ved-mig blik så der gjorde han da timen var slut gik ron og hermione ud fa lokalet og ned af gangen til biblioteket kunne de høre en røbe_ jeg ved godt at du ved at jeg er utro, men kunne du ikke være lidt glad jeg har fundet en jeg er glad for at være sammen med_. da de kom nærmer kunne de høre at det var Ginny's stemme hun stod og råbte at Dean


End file.
